nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:American Eagle
Welcome back! Welcome back, American Eagle! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :O please, call me Arthur! 08:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok :P Welcome back, Arthur! :) --OuWTB 08:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome! 12:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Patriot Act The Patriot Act (Federal Law) you once wrote has never done quite well what it meant to do, although the bill was good, in principle. Should we consider scrapping it? Yours truly, 16:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes Sir, you might be right on this one. It is however a pity that it didn't succeed to stimulate the Lovian business patriotism. Nevertheless, it is true that laws or government provision that no longer serve, should be eliminated. Will you are shall I propose this action? 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I totally agree, my dear Arthur. If you don't mind, I'll put the proposition on the table. I think I might just start in the 2nd Chamber: there's not much to talk about here. 08:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Admin I'm glad you start using your admin rights, Monty 16:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :stop with that monty. That is irritating me. Just like your anti-regionalism. But regionalism is good for a nation McCrooke 17:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean like the regionalism that caused the US Civil War, the HU Crisis, the Belgian linguistic troubles, the Irish terrorist actions or Baskish separatism? 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Basque*. Why always the same discussions :( --OuWTB 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, Basque, right . Well, I don't want this discussion either. So let's put an end to it. 17:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The Belgian and Basque crises can be fixed by splitting belgium and declaring Basque Coutry independent. Belgium is too artificial. It has failed McCrooke 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :The problem IS splitting Belgium. What about Brussels? What about faciliated communities? What about international image? What about our Constitution? Were it as simple as you put it, problems would never have arisen. 17:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Facilitated communities have never served their service good. Brussels could be made a autonomous Eu city. International image:i dont care. McCrooke 17:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Like Aesop would say: You little devil! --Bucurestean 18:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Will you be running for MOTC? You're the one who thinks first of national interest and then local or personal, and you're super at writing legislation. If you don't, that's alright, but if you do, know that I'll support that candidacy for the reasons I just summarized. 18:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I will indeed be a Congressial candidate. Thank you a lot for the support, Your Majesty. -- 11:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you the writer of the laws in Lovia? Andy McCandless 13:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::He has written quite some laws indeed :) 16:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's good! I say: if a law should be made, then be it a good one! Andy McCandless 20:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Justice + Archive Arthur, would you - purely hypothetically - accept my offer if I asked you to become the next Supreme Court Judge? Yuri isn't around, so we do need another one. And you have experience in "the right sector". Would you like that, hypothetically? 18:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :And please, archivate this page 19:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I would certainly like that - of course if not combined with the office of the Prime Minister. -- 21:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure :) 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Hey Mr. Jefferson! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us, that's for sure! Enjoy this wonderful winter's day and see you again! 09:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I thank thee sincerely for thy honorable wishings! -- 11:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I thank thee sincerely for thy honorable wishings! -- 11:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, YRH. -- 09:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome Monty. 08:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the note I am in receipt of your welcome note and noticed you are standing as a candidate in the current elections. I'm interested in supporting you but am curious where you stand on the question of privatizing the Federal Police? One of the companies owned by Honecker Holdings, Ltd. - Heartland - would be interested in submitting a bid if new legislation were introduced demanding an open tender on privatizing the Lovian police. DietrichHonecker 13:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you are welcome. Personally, I do not second such an idea as to privatize a sector as vital as the Federal Police. We are a state, based upon individual values as well as common, social values. In Lovia, the economy serves to aid the people, not vice versa. I can tell you, Sir Honecker, with the greatest certainty that the party I adhere, the Progressive Democrats, oppose the privatization of police corpses. And I am pretty sure, though not fully, that the other major parties agree with me on this. Why is it you wish to privatize the police corpses so urgently? -- 13:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Iam sorry Arthur. Maybe you could rethink your voting decision. i know i have done some bad thing but wanted to stop that party by supporting the leader and then take it over ~~ :It makes me happy to know you are aware of some of your wrongdoings. And of course, I will give it another think. You might as well understand that I will want to see that you are serious about this. -- 14:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Answer Could you please answer on this from pierius? Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer to stay out of this issue, Pierlot. He is blocked for one month, which means one month of peace and quiet, and I think we should enjoy this lack of annoyance. Don't you think so? -- 09:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes i would think so. But Pierius constantly says things to OWTB. OWTB agrees on most things he says Pierlot McCrooke 10:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That is his right, is it not? As I said, I wish to stay out of this matter. I already hated being called an "elitist" just because I am befriended with Dimitri, and I do not wish to get into this any deeper. Dimitri did what he thought was necessary, and in most ways I think he was right. Dixi. -- 10:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 10:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I always agree with people when I'm talking to them, but agreeing could be temporary ;) --OuWTB 10:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK. JUs tdont listen to Pierius. You want to know he has yesterday done to wikistad? Pierlot McCrooke 10:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think Oos Wes is to be trusted, Pierlot. The longer I know the two of you, the more I give you my trust. -- 10:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OK I only telled to OWTB PIerius isnt to be trusted Pierlot McCrooke 10:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know Pierius has quite a criminal record, but so do you and I have. I always take those things in mind when I make a final conclusion. And as I've said there: I won't take it up against Dimitri. The first time I did it, it went wrong. The second time I did it, it went wrong. So why would it work a third time? And there's no reason to, because I'm happy with the way things are for me in Lovia. Maybe things are not fair to other people, they're still fair to me. No need for an uprise in my opinion :) --OuWTB 10:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Your words are comforting. What I noticed, and you must have too, is that our Majesty is changing some of his viewpoints. The things I heard at Speakers' Corner convinced me of his intentions to democratize some aspects of the system. Maybe the soft OWTB way, is the best way. -- 10:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Decisions We should make a decision concerning the block of Pierius soon now, there is no gain in postponing any longer. I support an immediate de-block, but if you see this different? Anyway, I would like to have a straightforward answer by monday. 12:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose Dimitri already did that, didn't he? -- 07:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes he did. And I am very glad he has made the right decision. It will secure him of my undying loyalty for the monarchy. I, the Baron of Donia and my LCP comrades, will always defend the right of our current king and his future decendents by blood, to rule Lovia. Dr. Magnus 16:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Jefferson! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Your Majesty! Also, thank you for your vote . -- 18:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Millstreet As you can see here, the hexacode of Millstreet really is with MS and not MI. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see, I see. I was just a little puzzled for the seal template uses "MI" as code. -- 19:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's a little error I guess. I've moved the template to the correct place now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Great . -- 19:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see why Matthews and the King voted for you . You are an honest and correct worker, aren't you? -- 19:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I haven't already been that in the past, but I try to leave a better impression of me now, yeah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with your movie prize, mr. Jefferson! 14:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations indeed. It arrived a little later than supposed, but I'm glad you won! 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! -- 18:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Secretary of Welfare I realize that I have now replaced you in the position of Secretary of Welfare. I hope to do much in this position, and one I feel of course that you would be the best person to ask about what I should do with this position, so that I can continue where you left off. Edward Hannis 23:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations young man! It is a wonderful position indeed. What sort of advice were you looking for? -- 18:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: A general overview. What were you doing prior to the elections? I plan to continue on what you were doing. Edward Hannis 02:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New hamlet Have you seen Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) See this is why i want Lovia to become a real place because there are alot of quaint towns by the sea. You know what i'm getting a condo in this town! Marcus Villanova 17:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ficteve landen Interested in editing here? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry, my dearest friend. I am already preoccupied with all of my activities here in Lovely Lovia. -- 15:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe as a part-time wikia for you? Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe . -- 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you will, because our wiki is very inactive Pierlot McCrooke 16:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Movie For your latest movie, I would love to suggest to brilliant, expierenced Lovian actors with a wide range of expierence: Rico Wasabi & Thomas R. Wang. Could you fit a role for one of them in your movie? Thanks in advance, Dr. Magnus 17:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC)